List:Suzuki Kanon Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Suzuki Kanon Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Suzuki Kanon's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. List of Q&A 2013= ;(10/29) If you could obtain either an "exceptional figure" or a "perfect singing voice", which would you choose? :Perfect singing voice! ;(11/5) Is it bad for a guy to cry easily? :I dont think it's bad. It depends on the time and place...or not?? ;(11/12) Of all the HelloPro members, please tell us who is the most energetic and who is the mellowest. :The energetic one is Ikuta. The mellow one is Katsuta Rina-chan. |-|2014= ;(2/25) Invent a catch phrase for yourself please. :Stronger than glass! Owner of a plastic heart, Suzuki Kanon! ;(3/4) The Tokyo Olympics are about to start! What competition can you take a gold medal in? (You can choose even those that don't actually exist.) : "Loud voice" ; (3/11) What do you think your role is within Morning Musume '14? : Basically 'no NG, anything goes' idol! ;(3/18) Can you describe yourself in one word!? : Healthy body. ;(3/25) When going to karaoke, what song do you always choose? : "Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka" and "Glass no Pumps" ;(4/1) Is there any "first time experience" you had recently? :My whole body started to shake because of too much anxiety! ;(4/8) During a concert, look at this part of me! Please emphasize one part. :Ponytail! If my hair isn't in a ponytail, I'd ask you to focus on the tips of my hair. ;(4/15) There were many popular catchphrases last year. Is there any catchphrase you'd like to make popular this year? :"Ofutun" That's what I say when I'm hyped up! Or just "tun", that works, too. ;(4/22) What's the one thing you'd like to do the most right now? : 9th-gen onsen trip! Gero onsen would be nice. ;(4/29) What was the nicest thing anyone has told you lately? : I was told, "You really have a talent for dancing" ;(5/6) If you were told to do a skit with someone, who would it be? :Ikuta. (She told me to say that) But actually, I'd like to pair with Mizukki ☆ ;(5/13) What's a Hello Pro song you'd like a boy to sing for you? : "Icchome Rock!" Really cool! ;(5/20) Is there something in which you're not willing to lose to anyone? : Level of facial muscles' development. ;(5/27) Who from H!P do you think might turn into a little devil in 10 years? : Oda Sakura! ;(6/3) When it comes to intelligence, what is your position within the group? : 9th place. I'm confident enough to beat at least one! ;(6/10) Please tell us a method of setting your hair to overcome dryness in the winter and dampness in the rainy season. :That's a hair quality problem, right? I'd like to know, too! ;(6/17) What made you decide you want to be an idol? : Onpu-chan from Ojamajo Doremi was the impulse! ;(6/24) Do you have something that you just can't quit doing? : Doing strange things when I get emotional. ;(7/1) Please share a surprising side of a member that only you know about! :Harunan is very pure girl! She had a teru teru bozu clinging to her bag.epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/1/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/8) There's a new pet coming to your house. What pet would you choose and how would you name it? :A turtle. Raise a male, build a turtle, then name it.epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/8/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/15) This year, finally! What's the thing you want to accomplish? : Go to an onsen!! I definitely will!!epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/15/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. ;(7/22) Do you have any secret to looking cute in a photo? :I don't know. I don't even use any software because it's too bothersome...epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/22/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. |-|2015= ;(7/1) Please share a surprising side of a member that only you know about! :Harunan is very pure girl! She had a teru teru bozu clinging to her bag. ;(7/8) There's a new pet coming to your house. What pet would you choose and how would you name it? :A turtle. Raise a male, build a turtle, then name it. ;(7/15) This year, finally! What's the thing you want to accomplish? : Go to an onsen!! I definitely will!! ;(7/22) Do you have any secret to looking cute in a photo? :I don't know. I don't even use any software because it's too bothersome... References Category:Suzuki Kanon Category:Pocket Morning